This invention relates to a lock arrangement for a sliding door of a vehicle, such as an automobile.
Some van-type automobiles have sliding doors. Several kinds of locks are conventionally applied to such sliding doors. The design of conventional locks do not adequately allow for automotive collisions, so that they are too easily damaged in such cases.